


Champion

by Starhound



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Lizards, Mentioned Alex Summers, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, fusion crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhound/pseuds/Starhound
Summary: In a world where Marvel is the past and MHA is the future, parts of that past are moving in the shadows. Old enemies are poised to combine with new. Izuku Midoriya would've had a crazy time in school anyway, but this time he's got a new world to overcome.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Let's Do This One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Even if the world is changed, Bakugo is still the same...

“Just… Just leave me alone.”

A smirk stretches across the mouth of a bully. A bully that's so blonde and so familiar even if familiarity is an understatement when it comes to someone like Bakugo Katsuki.

He snatched away a book that he knows that his former friend worked on since he’d been there to see Midoriya create the first of these books when the two had watched All-Might and Wolverine fight against Hydra on tv. Which was something most people would do without the note-taking. Bakugo held it out of reach with the threat of blowing it into kingdom come ever present upon his hands.

Cruelty without reason.

“You’re such a bitch Deku! You’re never gonna be a hero, why don’t just kill yourself and get your miserable life over with?”

It would’ve been easy to respond to it all.

One stray slip of the glasses and Bakugo could...

Bakugo would be gone. Yet it’s more the question that brings on the want to do that more than the person asking it. There’s a whole mess of reasons as to why and when, but at this small moment, Izuku’s just standing still waiting for it all to be over. Bakugo, unfortunately, doesn’t seem to like that whatsoever.

“Nothing to say Deku?”

“Kacchan..”

Instantly Izuku’s got his arms over his stomach. This time he hadn’t seen how fast the punch had been, but it was still a familiar feeling. Weeks stretching to months stretching to years with only one decade being added on to it.

“Don’t call me that.”

Overt screeching and over the top smirking wiped away, now there’s just a cold and blank look upon him. It’s something Midoriya knows means that there isn’t anything fun about this anymore. If anyone was going to remind the blonde Inhuman about his past it’d be only his parents, not some mutant without a family.

Except that wasn't quite true. Hisashi and Inko Midoriya may have gone the way of the Dodo, but it wasn't as if his brother were dead. They were just separated. Being adopted together was just a possibility that hadn't panned out in the end. Not that the initial adoption had been an end, but Izuku had been unfortunate enough to not be adopted by anyone. In private Izuku used to blame himself for it, for not being a good enough child, for not being a different race, for not being interesting enough for an Atlantean or Inhuman to care. That blame hadn't entirely faded away, but it wasn't at the forefront of his mind anymore.

The pain softened out slightly, leaving Midoriya with the ability to walk away instead of doubling over from the pain. Yet walking away wasn't what popped up in his head. Instead, he decided to try and get his hero notebook back. It wouldn't be an easy thing to do with Bakugo so volatile right now, but he might just drop it if he could back down enough for-

Boom!

An explosion rattled through his notebook, leaving it in absolute tatters. With a single toss, it flew out the window and fell to the pond below. Luckily it wasn't ripping apart so it could probably be recovered. Probably being the operative word in this foolish little situation.

"You know what that is Deku? That's-"

"You."

Midoriya finished for him. He'd said it solemnly, yet still fast enough to cut off Bakugo. He had to blink at that, his sunglasses going from crimson to black and back to crimson as he did so. As if something snuck up out of him and decided to ring at the side of his brain he usually kept under lock and key when Bakugo was around.

If it weren't for the fist that landed on his face and cracked his sunglasses in two, he might've even tried a trite smile. Falling onto the floor with his eyes closed hard and a nose not quite together. Instantly his hands were over his closed eyes as the once defiant boy moved closer and closer to the foetal position.

A few students decided that at this point, it's time to go. There's not much else to see after a move like that, especially with the behaviour Midoriya is expressing.

Even with the small, infrequent whispers of "No." that Midoriya is stating not one of the other students thinks about how Midoriya feels. Bakugo stopped caring about that sort of thing a long time ago and the teacher at the front of the classroom goes back to looking through random sets of homework, not wanting to do anything to either child at the back of his class.

One last kick to Midoriya's stomach and Bakugo walks out. When Midoriya was in this state he wasn't able to do more than just inflict pain. Which he could do at any point in time.

After leaving, that teacher sighs and makes his way over to the sobbing boy on the floor. Rummaging through his yellow school bag and finding a spare pair of the tinted red rose-quartz sunglasses that Midoriya wore all the time. Though one thing the teacher hadn't noticed before was the small indentation of a few words on the inside of the case.

'Free Courtesy Of Stark-Fujikawa'

Philanthropists always were being unnecessarily kind to random people after all, so the teacher didn't take much note of it and had to yank one of Midoriya's hands from his face just to get the sunglasses in that hand. Luckily he hadn't the need to handhold the student as he put the protective eyewear on. The teacher didn't even look back as Midoriya slowly gathered up his stuff and walked out in something similar to a crawl.

Finding his hero notebook ashen and wet, Midoriya began looking through its contents as he walked under an overpass. Though he shut it in dismay instead of getting an actual look through it. Blinking at the blurb he must've written on the back, he was a little confused as to why he didn't remember writing it.

'Stepping up. It's a simple concept. It means to rise above yourself; to do a little more, to show that you can be something special.'

It seemed a little too inspirational but gurgle.

Gurgle?

Trying to speak brought only more pain as Midoriya's vision began to fill with some kind of gooey green substance. He could feel it smother every part of his body like a vice. Feeling it slip and slide down his throat and up his nose. Choking and spluttering him to a decision he'd never wanted to come to.

"Heh. That's it kid, no struggling."

Frantically he tried to move his arms up to his face, desperately clawing at his sunglasses with determination he wouldn't have been showing in any other situation.

"What did I just say you little shit? Stop with the damn struggling."

More force was put into restricting his movements as the green sludge went deep down his throat. Sliding past teeth and tongue, slinking through the windpipe like a snake. Spots of black dipping into his crimson vision.

This was it wasn't it? Death under an overpass.

He'd thought of dying before. Letting himself fall from atop a tower wondering if anyone would truly care if he did. Wondering whether or not Bakugo would even think about it after the fact. Though he knew the answer to that.

He wouldn't.

No one was going to care if he died right here and now. The orphanage staff had known him the longest, they'd wonder. But it wasn't as if children with no parents never went missing. Teachers wouldn't care, his classmates had already forgotten his name.

Izuku had mostly forgotten what his brother even looked like. Doubting that his brother had even retained that much.

Oh, Alex.

Alex Midoriya. It was an odd name, an American name. He wasn't even Alex Midoriya. It had been something odd that he hadn't wanted to remember last he had heard.

Alexander Midoriya-Kazuho. They hadn't spoken in years, no letters between them.

Yet that didn’t mean that he was gone.

Which was why he had to live.

Biting down hard on the sludge still trying to move through his mouth, he'd essentially cut off a body part with such a violent stunt. Sending the sludge villain into an instant shock which allowed Izuku to have enough space to grab his glasses and throw them to the floor. Smashing them into tiny shards.

Transparent vibranium it was not.

In a brilliant flash of crimson the optic beams that shot from Midoriya's eyes came forth, blasting away parts of the green sludge before he turned around and finally saw the rest of its body standing and melting in a big ball of green. Letting the villain scream in pain as more and more parts of it were blasted into nothingness.

Before Midoriya could kill the villain, (an eventuality that Midoriya wasn't even considering at the moment) the part of it still inside of his body began to move. Getting Midoriya to shut his eyes as tiny portions of it began to try and stick together.

Soon enough Midoriya's body reacted as just as any human should as he vomited out the contents of his lunch along with the rest of the villainous sludge. Just as he heard loud booming footsteps, he kept his head down facing the swirling chunks of vomit and sludge as tendrils began to work their way through.

Was it a good idea to let this thing go on and hurt more people?

No.

Crimson sparked out in fury down at the puddle of disgust, nearly getting to their target before something extraordinary happened.

Something got in the way.

Not a plate of metal, not energy but a hand. A mighty hand that seemed to not even be fazed by the optic energy searing into it from his eyes. Once again Midoriya closed his eyes and heard a large sweep of air before the distinct closing of a plastic bottle.

"Don't worry citizen! I AM HERE!"

In all the infinite coincidences of the universe, Midoriya was struck with a meeting he'd wanted for years. Yet now, with what he would have done…

How could he face All-Might when he's already soaked in blood?


	2. Change Of Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobodies jumping away this time...

Even with all the commotion brought on by the altercation under the overpass, no one else came to observe the meeting between All-Might and Izuku Midoriya.

The two already observing the symbol of peace were intrigued by the development brought on by Izuku Midoriya. Though the elimination of their experiment as a threat was slightly disappointing. If only due to the need to put another villain in its place to further test All-Might.

With the limitless resources of Latveria, the Hellfire Club was able to fulfil its goals. One goal was these tests meant to challenge All-Might. They needed to know that he was still the hero he had been for decades and on a day as uneventful as this they could do so with only minimal casualties for the population of Mustafu.

Luckily, minimal death was still achievable through their next experiment.

"Oi! Put that shit out."

Bakugo was the highest achieving student in his school, an Inhuman that had express permission to visit the moon colony whenever he liked with a power that many made a big deal of. So he wasn't about to have some extra smoke around him, getting in trouble with law enforcement over some stupid extra with an addiction to his stupidity. Lackeys with no brains of their own.

Instead of immediately following what Bakugo had told him, the moron decided to just lookup. As if there were anything to look at up there.

However a low hiss from up above made the two extras around Bakugo shiver and scram, the cigarette one of the extras had falling to the floor. As Bakugo looked up to where the hissing noise was coming from, he stamped out the cigarette. The creature up above using that moment to pounce from the wall and down into the alley. Landing just behind Bakugo.

Fear wasn't what Bakugo was feeling right now. It wasn't due to the shadow of the creature being large enough to eclipse his own and stretch out across the small alleyway. That wasn't why sweat formed on his brow.

Bakugo didn't get scared.

As he turned, the creature had already flung an arm forward. Scratching bloody cuts into his neck and cheek. Despite this, he had still been able to let off an explosion into the creature. A guttural roar coming from it as it's scales scorched and burned from the impact.

In a flash it's green hand slammed into his face, holding his head completely as claws dug slowly into his head. His legs swinging above the floor as he was held by the creature.

"DIE!"

The yell may not have been all that impressive to the creature, but the act of clasping his hands around that scaly arm and severing it from the creature's body with an explosion was more than just impressive.

Pulling it off with disgust, Bakugo could already feel the blood flow out from his head, neck and cheek. Smearing his blonde hair and school clothes with his failure as he looked up at the green creature.

The Lizard.

That was all he could determine before passing out from blood loss.

While Bakugo had been annoyed by his lackeys, Midoriya had been wrestling with his actions.

Not just the attempted murder in front of a pro-hero but...

A long time ago, when he had just been sent to the orphanage, his mutant ability sparked up. Sunglasses of a special kind had been given to him, multiple copies enough to stop him from hurting everyone around him.

Yet, that hadn't helped the boy. Not mentally. Stuck in a home full of other children suffering just as he was, powers unexplained by non-existent parents, siblings taken and those willing to bully them just because they had no family.

Bakugo Katsuki had earlier on a certain day made sure to rub in his new nickname. 'Deku'. He had the capability of fighting back, of defeating all three bullies and helping another.

Fear had kept Izuku from taking any appropriate action against them. Later years told him that this had not been a mistake brought on by fear, but a blessing in disguise.

Once back within the orphanage walls for the day, a boy he had not known decided to pester him. The idea being catharsis due to being denied an adopting family. An idea that Izuku had many times. Unfortunately, the striking against Izuku was all it took for those ruby-quartz glasses to drop and optic beams to fly.

At this point, he had no idea what kind of power he had. Beams that came from his eyes was all he could muster if asked.

Once the sunglasses had been retrieved, he could finally see why the boy had screamed so loudly only to stop in an instant.

The boy, young and waiting for a family, had been left on that floor in two. A torso detached from legs sprawled out on the floor. All it had taken was a simple slip.

Midoriya had taken to crying at that point. Hands and floor wet with tears as everything happened around him. Men in suits, men in yellow bodysuits outfits and a woman completely made of silver all came to find out how.

The explanation was that his eyes were not able to produce beams of light or laser or plasma of any kind. The energy came from another dimension entirely, the eyes of Izuku Midoriya being portals to a realm of pure red kinetic energy. One of those researching him had called it a 'punch' dimension at the time.

The woman made of silver had called that 'crude, but accurate' and that had been the end of it. The men in suits brought him pairs of newly designed ruby-quartz glasses over the years but besides that, no one else came.

"Young citizen! Do you need my help?"

All-Might asked in his normally booming voice. Making it clear that reading a room wasn't a strong suit of the hero. Not that Midoriya would ever say that out loud. Especially not with his hands over his eyes.

"I need my glasses. I'll hurt someone if I don't."

"Here! Try these!"

Feeling a pair of glasses against his knuckles, Midoriya slowly put them on. Making sure to look directly at the ground before his eyes opened.

His usual crimson vision now had shades of constant purple making its way around the edges. Almost like flowing water in a circular river.

"Azari did say to keep these for a rainy day."

All-Might chuckled out as he watched Midoriya silently swing back and forth in place. The utter notion of such a sentence being casually stated whipping his brain in waves.

Azari.

King Azari!

King Azari of Wakanda, the reigning Black Panther.

Then that means...

"The Shi'ar incident ten years ago! You had to take these when you were working with Ghost Rider and Black Panther to stop the villain Nitro using the sun as a power source! This is transparent vibranium!"

"Quite the fanboy, aren't you?"

At that Midoriya blushed, embarrassment spreading across his face without resistance. Being able to see All-Might properly made this feel so much worse than it already was.

Embarrassment is better than what he could be doing.

"Well my boy, I must be getting this villain to jail! Good luck in your future endeavours!"

Wait what? He's leaving? But Midoriya nearly killed someone! These are transparent vibranium glasses! He's not going to lecture Midoriya on using his power in public?

"W-Wait!"

Instead of jumping off into the air, All-Might turned around. Waiting for whatever Midoriya had to say. So like any fanboy Midoriya stood there trying to rack his brain on what the hell he was supposed to say right now.

"I-I... I broke... ah..."

"Don't worry! Self-defence is exactly what happened! Besides! I wouldn't want to involve you when you don't need to be involved! The police won't even visit!"

But that's against the law! How could he be so lackadaisical about all this? In mere moments Midoriya's mind went in circles. Sure the heroes of old wouldn't be as nice to law enforcement but now heroes had to be accurate! Heroes are supposed to work with the police not against them! All-Might's the number one hero! The symbol of peace! Not some vigilante like Crueller or Knuckle Duster or the Daredevil Clan or even that Punisher fanatic!

"I really must be going... Did you want me to sign something my boy? Who should I make it out too?"

"Scott Summers."

"I-I MEAN IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"R-Right..."

All-Might responded with a confused look. So once again, the two stood there. No movement between them.

After a few moments, Midoriya perked up once more in embarrassment. Quickly retrieving a spare hero notebook from his bag and handing it over to All-Might.

A signature neatly signed onto the notebook was exactly what Midoriya got.

However, he hadn't expected the hissing and growling they both heard. Even with that going on above them both, Izuku didn't realise the danger he was in.

It wasn't like lizard or snake powers were uncommon after all.

Four human-sized lizard creatures jumped down from the overpass, knocking All-Might down. It wasn't hard for the hero to knock them all off, but by the time he had stood up seven of them were standing in front of him.

One of those lizards turned to face Midoriya while the other six flung themselves at All-Might with reckless abandon. Over the growing horde, Midoriya heard the instruction to run. He couldn't deny that it was probably what he should've done since these lizards out-numbered him completely.

Turning away wasn't an option.

Not after the small explosions that popped from the hands of the lizard facing him down.

"Run... Deku..."

It gurgled out in between snarls and hisses. It's intent to kill plain in its eyes despite the words it had spoken.

So like any good victim, Midoriya did begin running.

Except unlike a smart man or even a sane one, he ran in a direction opposite to any instruction.

Even advice from an old friend couldn't stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this should've been Bakugo: Become Lizard... Either way, tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	3. Optics, Fists And All That Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our dimensionally challenged protagonist survive the attack of the lizards? Find out now!

By performing a small twist and a throw, his backpack was flung forward into the far too close jaws of Bakugo. Distracting him enough for Izuku to run past and back under the overpass. Right into the sea of Lizards surrounding All-Might.

Before he could get there, a tail wrapped around him. Pulling the poor mutant right back to his old friend.

He'd already been in a near-death situation today. It wouldn't happen again.

Gripping the vibranium glasses and closing his eyes was the easy part. Slamming those glasses at Bakugo was the harder part. If he was right, he might be able to get a shockwave out of this...

The slam in question was... lacklustre. With no muscle to give any weight to it, he had done nothing against the chest of Bakugo Katsuki.

After a small moment of absolutely nothing happening, Bakugo rolled his lizard eyes. At Least he had some similarities to normal Bakugo...

Again and again, he pathetically slammed the glasses against the cold, scaly skin of Bakugo. He thought for sure there'd be a shockwave that'd release him from all this. Yet it never came.

Bakugo's new tail stretched itself around Midoriya's entire body, squeezing him while keeping him in place. Those jaws once again getting closer and closer to their original target.

With just about every option expunged and no way to escape beyond divine intervention (possible, but unlikely) Izuku had to try and talk his way out.

Though, he did also have to wonder. Spider-Island had been one of the major superhero events back in the 21st century. Turning an entire city of Americans into spider people with only a few heroes having the genetics to not be turned by it. Was this a repeat?

Lizard Island? 

"Kaachan!"

Jaws stopped, snapping shut just in front of Izuku and only grazing his nose. 

"Kaachan! Listen to me! Please! You-Yo... You have to fight this!"

That's right, mind control 101!

Appeal to better nature in the hope that they won't just kill you for it. He could feel the tail begin to shake, swinging him back and forth. Slamming Izuku onto the ground a couple of times too.

"Kaachan! Y-You have to stop this! You..."

Wait. Something better than mind control 101 needed to be implemented immediately. Dying isn't an option. Appealing to a better nature wasn't what Bakugo would get angry about, it wasn't what would properly motivate him against this, so instead, he had to do something that might get him killed. Something he'd regret later if there was a later.

Insults!

"You're weak Kaachan! You can't even control yourself! You-"

Being flung out into the street wasn't fun, the loss of control and rushing air pressure was quite frightening when your eyes are closed.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU DEKU!"

Instead of slamming back first onto the concrete below, he felt a strong thing grip around him. 

Oh god, another tail!

Though having his glasses be put on him by whatever this was before being dropped onto the ground was a little weird. 

Once his eyes were open, he could see the lizard that had caught him.

Scratch that. 

It wasn't a lizard, but a human being.

A boy who looked as old as he was, short hair with a tail. A tail with a fluffy bit on the end. Wearing a gi that held only one defining feature.

A dark symbol on the back that he'd seen before. A line of dark that had a hooked bit at the top while two other points curved out from the bottom. Somewhat like a dragon.

"Stay back! I've got this."

The boy's fist glowed with energy. An internal heat quirk perhaps? Pondering didn't last long after the boy had thrown a punch with that fist. Sending Bakugo right back under the overpass.

Could it be? No, that was silly. There wasn't any way it could be...

"Are you alright?"

Quickly stepping up onto his feet he nodded far too quickly. Looking back towards the overpass and immediately regretting the decision.

It looked like a nice street, a couple of shops on each side, a wanted poster for Stain and normal street lamps.

Well, if you ignored the thirty or so human-sized lizards in front of a lizard that towered over all of them, smoke billowing from it in heaves like the exhaust of a steam engine.

"I'm Ojiro by the way."

"Summers."

Izuku responded quickly, not catching himself this time. Though this time he didn't seem to need to.

"It was nice meeting you Midoriya."

"N-Nice meeting you too..."

Both boys gulped. Neither knowing how the hell they were supposed to do anything against this horde of creatures. Ojiro's tail snapping from side to side frantically behind both of them.

Ojiro's fist glowed once again, already the boy was in some crazy kung-fu stance. Sweat beading down their faces as the horde lunged forward in a clumsy mess. Falling over each other with snarls blurting out every second.

What he would do for a pro hero to be here. At Least someone like Kamui Woods or Mt Lady might be able to do something against all these lizards.

The obvious option was to just get rid of his morality and let his optic blasts rip right through them all. 

The obvious option was thrown away in an instant. 

Purple replaced his crimson vision, confusing Midoriya for a moment. If only a short moment.

Instantly he grabbed Ojiro's hand before he threw the sunglasses forward at the horde. Turning a complete 180 as he ran. Luckily Ojiro didn't object.

Those glasses had just bounced off of one of the closest lizards. Landing onto the concrete as a few ran past. Ineffective just like before...

Until the shockwave that is. Mass purple light shone out in a massive radius, the sound piercing the ears of everyone in a five-mile radius, flinging every single one of those lizards away into the air. Smacking them into walls, into the roofs and so on. Knocking them out for good.

Well...

Nearly all of them.

One lizard was left, towering over both the boys as it landed in front of the two responsible for knocking out its kin. A shrill roar rang out at the both of them as more and more smoke billowed out from it. It's breathing heavier and heavier until it was finally upon them. 

Ojiro pulled Midoriya back as it slashed a claw at the both of them. He wasn't fast enough to save them from a second slash, which tore into his tail and threw him back. A pained scream accompanied by a thud. 

Midoriya couldn't tell if Ojiro was alive or dead. The only way to tell that would be to open his eyes. 

Eyes that would kill.

He didn't have a choice. Not anymore.

Sorry, Alex.

Opening his eyes, his optic blasts sprung forth. Slamming headlong into a massive scaly hand. While no physical damage seemed to appear, the lizard howled out in pain as it held the optic beams at bay.

With its attempts to kill halted, Midoriya guided the eye beams up to its arm. Howls continuing from it. 

Closing his eyes was mercy for both of them. 

Repositioned, he opened his eyes once more. Optic beams slamming into a wide scaly leg. Howls started up again, piercing through the air as cleanly as a knife through butter. 

Over it, he could hear sirens blaring out and knew that he had to find a way to finish this now before an unprepared police force stumbled into all of this.

All-Might didn't have a weak spot or anything so debilitating in view.

Izuku wasn't used to having this much vision. Usually, it was limited to the rim of sunglasses, not full view like most people. Peripheral vision, therefore, wasn't something Midoriya made much use of normally. It's a weakness only Daredevil could make up for.

Now that he could use it for once without the repercussion of slaughtering anyone he was facing, he found that All-Might wasn't as protected as someone like the Juggernaut. A massive scar on his stomach area was just the thing he needed to end this fight. In seconds that entire area was nearly blasted by his crimson optic blasts. 

Before he could get there, the lizard formerly known as All-Might, shrunk down to normal size. It's limbs skinny and stretched out as if someone had sucked the muscle out. Skeletal was probably the best description for it.

Exhaustion must have hit it like a truck because the lizard was down on the floor right afterwards. 

"You're welcome. Now it's time you slept as well."

An attempt at questioning the words spoken to him almost made its way from his brain to his lips.

That attempt was cut off, exhaustion imported onto his mind in a singular precise strike. Sending the young mutant instantly to sleep.

"What the- Midoriya!"

Ojiro called out from behind him. Ignoring his bleeding tail and all the pain standing up caused, Ojiro ran straight over to Midoriya. Catching him before he could smack his green-haired head into the concrete. Gently laying him down on the ground before taking a look around the entire street.

Maybe his power exhausted him? 

"Finally! You should sleep too."

Telepathy. Can't see where they are. Need to-

"Not this time."

Exhaustion punched at Ojiro's head, knocking him down to his knees. Trying to stay awake at the behest of your body is hard enough when it's just one mind to deal with.

"SLEEP!"

One final punch within his mind brought Ojiro down. Nodding off right beside Midoriya.

Most people would've been amazed at being able to take down both All-Might and Iron Fist.

But for Emma Frost...

It was sloppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you have to say about all that nonsense above.


End file.
